French Song Contest 14
|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 27|system = ESC Style|venue = U Arena|returning = |withdrawing = }}Previous edition : French Song Contest #13 Following edition: French Song Contest #15 ---- The fourteenth edition of the French Song Contest held in after the Blue Velvet's victory with the song "Blue" in the Zenith de Rouen during the previous edition. For the second time, the contest will bring a special edition in the TBA scene. Actually, all the songs will have to bring "summer vibes". 27 cities will compete, 1 more than the previous edition. The 14th edition is also marked by the withdraw of the 7th winning city, but also the return of & The "Second Chance step", The Last Chair made also his return and will determinate the 16th city who'll be in Grand Final between the both cities who finished 8th in Semi-Finals. Specificity of the edition For the 14th edition of contest, and the second of his history, an anthem will be during the month of July. Time to celebrate sun, beach and sunglasses, each enries will have to bring "summer vibes" inside their songs. Slogan & logo As it's said higher, this edition will be all about summer. It's gonna happen during July, the 1st month of this season, a way to celebrate heat, sun, sea and ice cream. So it's pretty easy the slogan "#SummerVibes" was found. The Buttefly was choose to give a tribute to the artist who bring the first victory to the french capital, . The little flying insect is predominant in the videoclip of the winning song "Blue". And the butterfly is also a symbole about difference, perfect for a song contest where we can see and heard different musical culture. This insect show a large selection of colors and textures. Local Selections (NF) By videos : * had held the edition "special Battle" of Une chanson pour... to selected her entry who'll represent the city at the U Arena. It's with 343 points the duo 21 Juin le Duo have been crownd with "Paradise". * will bring back The Next Flop and will selected his artist between 4 summer songs. The 4th season of the Local Selection have seen TBA and the song "TBA" won with TBA points. By polls : * choose the poll system for his entry. Between 4 acts, this is TBA and the song "TBA" who'll represent the winner of the 12th edition in Paris. * selected his entry with the ESC Style. After few days of votes, it's TBA who've been crownd to make the Catalan city's return in the French Song Contest with the song "TBA". Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Qualified for The Last Chair Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 13 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the twelve songs competing in this semi-final, TBA are in French, TBA are in English. Second Semi-Final Out of the 13 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the twelve songs competing in this semi-final, TBA are in French, TBA are in English. The Last Chair Created for the 10th edition; the "second chance" step of the French Song Contest make is return. Juries and televote are join to give them 12 pts and choose the 15th city who'll be in Grand Final with the firsts cities qualifiers and the host . The battle will be made between the cities who's arrived 8th at their own semi-final, vs. ;Color key Qualify in Grand Final Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 16 cities fought to win the tenth French Song Contest: the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals, the winner of The Last Chair, and the host . Category:Editions